1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a part mounting grommet, and more particularly, a part mounting grommet which supports a part provided with a mounting member on a vehicle main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, to mount a part like a spoiler on a vehicle main body like a tailgate, mounting holes are positioned at a portion on which the spoiler is to be mounted, drilled in the tailgate, grommets are fitted into the mounting holes, and bolts are pushed in the grommets, thereby fixing the spoiler matching with the tailgate.
It is, however, difficult to precisely position the mounting holes, and this causes errors. When the errors on the positions of the mounting holes are caused, fixing the part through some of the mounting holes becomes difficult. This results in a difficulty in improving the workability.
To overcome such a problem, Japanese Registered Utility Model Publication No. 2590517 discloses a mounting grommet that comprises an outer grommet body to be attached to a plate on which a part is to be mounted, and an inner grommet body which is fitted into the outer grommet body and is movable with respect to the outer grommet body in some degree. According to the publication, an effect such that a part can be easily mounted is brought about even if an error is caused in opening a mounting hole.
According to the publication, however, the inner grommet body is movable with respect to the outer grommet body but the outer grommet body is fixed to the plate on which the part is mounted, so that a range that an error can be eliminated is limited to the movable range of the inner grommet body. Accordingly, a large error cannot be sufficiently eliminated, and this results in a difficulty in further improving the workability.
The inner grommet body is pushed in from the bottom portion of the outer grommet, and abuts with a protrusion provided in the outer grommet body. Therefore, a load in the axial direction is likely to be concentrated on the protrusion, so that the protrusion may be broken even if a load is not so large. When the protrusion is broken, the inner grommet body comes out, resulting in detachment of the spoiler.
Further, because the inner grommet body is provided with three inner stoppers with respect to the outer grommet body, it is difficult to replace the inner grommet body which is broken by detachment of a mounting member.
The present invention is made in view of the foregoing problems, and it is an object of the invention to provide a part mounting grommet which can eliminate a large error, surely prevent an inner grommet from coming out, facilitate replacement of the inner grommet, and improve the workability.